The Legend of Zelda: Link X Sheik, A Yaoi Story
by UnHappyPrincess
Summary: Although the Sheikah are from Hyrule, Sheik has lived all his life in Termina and now longs for his peoples homeland. The trouble is, he doesn't know the first thing about Hyrule. The retired Hero tours wealthy travelers which he loathes bitterly.


**So this is my Second Fiction posted on this website. I wrote this at the request of a fan. Although, I personally, am no fan this particual pairing, but will gladly write it for the enjoyment of others. To those who clicked on this story who are against gay pairings; you my friend are lost. Get out now and don't bother commenting. I don't want homo phobics leaving nasty comments on two fictional characters. Which I do Not own by the way. **

**PS: For those who have previously read this fic. I have recently combined chapters one and two. **

**...Enjoy.  
**

Skeik X Link

A Yaoi Story

A pair of burning red eyes passed over the entire tavern, gazing through the smoke hazed room. The drunks sang cheerfully tonight. And beneath all the heavy tobacco smoke and within the musty smells of the dank room he saw him, his guide in this foreign land, the Hero of Time.

I watched him for some time. Drinking without any real thought apparent on his face, he was quite reserved from the other drunkard's irrelevant celebrations. His eyes were blue; deep blue, like the oceans. His hair was sun kissed, what a pretty shade of yellow, it was a perfect combination with his eyes. Altogether I thought him very handsome, his face was soft, yet defined; those high cheek bones of his made me want to kiss them.

I am, in a word, a shadow. So as shadows do, I used all my stealth to silently slither to his side. I sat at the bar stool previously not vacant to his left. He looked at me and smiled warmly; those eyes swirled with toxins from his venomous drink. "Hero, my name is Sheik, from the Sheikah Clan," I stated matter-of-factly "I've come to inquire about your...services?" He frowned deeply. At first I was puzzled with his questioning frown, but remembered that he was in fact, drunk; I gently reminded him. "Hero, do you not give wealthy tourists guide of all Hyrule? I am in great need of a tour guide you see." I used as many little words as I could muster in my articulate vocabulary. It seemed to work.

"Oh?" He chuckled lightly. "And where exactly do you need to go? It's dangerous right?" His brow furrowed into something of malice and frustration. He sighed deeply, "that is only reason people ever need me..." his frown was back with a vengeance, "Ever since I've saved the Kingdom for certain doom. I am only called upon to fight monsters for tourists who can't even fathom wielding a weapon." The young Hero called for another drink and invited me join him; I declined. This seemed to upset him further as he slouched deeper into his seat.

We sat in silence for some time it seemed, then he turned to me; slowly he started to talk again.

"So, you want a tour of all Hyrule? I mean every province?" He questioned. I nodded my reply. "Well then, I will charge, hmmm, how about... 500 rupees a day. And with each monster that we will be likely to encounter that I will slay; that's another 50 rupees." The Hero grinned. I thought on his proposal for a minute, figuring the financials out in my mind. I finally agreed to his fees; it's not like they were unreasonable. We shook on our agreement; his hands were firm and soft like silk. It was agreed that we would meet in the next morning and sit down to breakfast, at the inn I currently reside in, and discuss our plan of route. I thought carefully on my desired route and took into consideration which paths would be easiest and shortest; I also pondered where we should start first?

I awoke this spring morning to a pounding head; I drank too much the night before. Today was not the day to have a hangover of all days; I was showing some wealthy tourist the entire whole of Hyrule; great. I got ready without too much haste, I don't really care how presentable I am for these tourist types, but they always seem to expect me in my Hero garb; which I dislike immensely. _Oh Hero, how dashing you look in your warrior cloth! Oh Hero, may I touch your sword? Oh Hero, will you save me from the fearsome Deku Baba? Oh Hero, oh Hero, oh Hero..._Disgusting.

As I made my way down the street and towards the inn a few people waved at me, but nothing more, as always. I stared at the inn for a while; what was the man's name again? What did he look like again? Crap. Closing my eyes I tried desperately to remember him; his eyes, they were red, like blood. Those eyes of his, why is it, that I only remember them? What was he wearing? How tall was he? Oh Goddesses I really did drink too much last night! With his eyes in mind, I walked into the inn, I asked the young women at the front desk about the inn restaurant, and she pointed me in the right direction casually. I walked into the restaurant and saw those eyes immediately; staring at me.

He wore a tight fitting body suit; dark blue. Most of his face was covered by a mask; snow white. I thought last night, he wore a white hat, but this morning his head was bare. The deep rich yellow hair fell in front of his left eye, lazily. He stood to greet me, his muscles tensed and flexed under the tight body suit, he then gestured for me to sit across from him. We sat in silence for sometime; he raised a golden eyebrow.

"Hero?" he questioned. I was abruptly snapped from his trance; was I staring for so long? The strange man before me let out a small chuckle, "it is my eyes. You were lost in them; like so many others." I looked away, ashamed at myself. But he still stared at me amusedly.

"I'm not sure how to put this", I stumbled with my words "But I can't recall your name? I do apologize, sir, you must think me a drunkard from our first meeting." I felt my face flush with the heat of shame once more. I mentally kicked myself for meeting a customer drunk, but I never intended to seek him out in the first place; perhaps this was his fault? He soon broke our silence with his foreign tongue. Sheik, his name was Sheik. "Forgive me again for my direct questioning, but... that dialect of yours. Where do you come from may I ask?" My question was welcomed with an extensive and elaborate answer. The man had lived in Termina for many years; since childhood. But the Sheikah Clan originate from Hyrule, they were the shadows of the Royal Family; sworn to protect. After years of solitude in Termina, he longed for his people's homeland, but had no idea how to manoeuvre our country's vast landscape; and that's where I came in.

Without any further delay, I grabbed for my bag, inside I retrieved a map and held it out for him to gander. I explained the best route to take of all Hyrule and which were quicker, or easier; but not always both. He seemed a tad flustered. So I took action and decided our best plan. I explained that we were in the Heart of Hyrule Kingdom, the Lanayru Province, which is also the biggest. I went on to explain that we might stay in Castle Town for the night and buy all necessary supplies, before commencing. He seemed to be a willing enough to stay in town, so I said I would also tour the town with him and show him all our local shops. The places best for: food, weaponry, potions, and what the hell our entertainment too!

Soon I went on to say that we might as well begin our travel due South, to the Faron Province, and then the Ordona Province. Then we would swiftly travel to the North West and enter the Great Desert, from there, Back to Lanayru and into Snow Peak. Perhaps, if he wished it so I might even take him to The City in The Sky, but it was not likely. And finally, our last destination; the Eldin Province. That would conclude our lengthy tour.

We ate in silence after all was said, odd; it was not entirely awkward as most of these meetings are. It seemed as though we finished are meals soon enough and were ready to take leave into town. All afternoon we walked through the busy market and took gander at all the splendours offered to our hungry eyes. Those red eyes of his drank in everything within their sight, he was quick and yet thoughtful about his many purchases that afternoon.

My guide seemed very eager to show me about this vast market, perhaps he wanted out of the crowded alleyways as much as I. The Hero gave small talk casually on the outside but his body language was clear to me; he wanted the open fields, not a market town. I watched him silently from the corners of my peripheral vision, in the light of day; he was even more handsome than previously thought. But I hastily cast out thoughts of him, the man was going out his way to tour me through this foreign town, I should buy all required items before he catches my wandering eyes.

With much more thought than first intended I chose carefully the items of which were required. I gave consideration as to what might aid the Hero as well, although I did not tell him. I bought various lengths of rope, tinder box, a soft wool blanket, a very impressive army knife with multiple blades each with different purpose, and of course I bought food: dried meat, bread, cheese, some dried fruits, and drink. I was not entirely concerned about much else; I wield my on weaponry. And from Terminia, I brought what little possessions I had to my clan's homeland; my books, my clothes, the ancient treasures passed down from my clan which included a solid gold harp. My harp, my most prized possession, it made music like no other instrument, I was one and whole with my harp.

We took no more than an hour or two to wander throughout the entire market place of Hyrule Town, and passed by the local housing, the royal guards, and the plaza with an enormous fountain which may have very well been placed in the very center of Hyrule Kingdom. It was then that my handsome guide turned to me; his eyes glowed in the late afternoon sun. "Well we finished faster than I would have thought; would you still like to head South tomorrow or now? We do not have much daylight left, but it is your choice" he said calmly. "Or if you do not wish to travel this late in the day we can head for an early dinner, there's a great little cafe` in the plaza." Dinner sounds nice I thought, I agreed to the idea of dinner.

The little cafe` had excellent food, but I didn't expect anything less considering I was in the capital of the Kingdom. But still, all the flavours gave my tongue much desired pleasure, the texture was fine and each distinct item of food was very rich and generous in taste. Although I do not drink often, I could not help myself to the fine wines and ales they had to offer; most were sickeningly sweet and luxurious. Not entirely sober, but far from 'hammered', I felt myself becoming quite the social bunny, the Hero and I engaged in conversation for what seemed to be hours of irrelevant chatter. He told me of how he was a destined Hero and was to save Hyrule from the one they called 'The Dark Lord Ganondorf', and with the help of a twili imp, they were able to bring peace to the land once again. The story was long and detailed, he told me of how the imp was really a princess and she returned to her world of Darkness, but not before destroying the mirror that connected the Light and Dark worlds together. His heart was heavy with his story, he missed her deeply. With great difficultly I chose my next words carefully as to not insult his memoir. "Hero", I started, "if it is not of any harm or offense, may I ask of her highness' name? You make her sound so beautiful, what would be the name to such a beauty?" I waited for him to either deny me the privilege or offer me a satisfaction to my curiosity, his eyes grew dark at first and then they became soft once more as he uttered that one simple name; Midna.

My masked tourists seemed to enjoy dinner from what I could tell; of course he had his mask off while dining, but his true face was hidden behind the neutral expression he wore casually. But his eyes lit up with delight from every morsel, consumed by his delectable mouth. Soon after our meal was finished the drinks started to pour in us like a waterfall fills a river or perhaps a lake, it seemed to loosen his tongue quite noticeably. We chatted without end for a long time, I told him of the dark times and how I was once a naive farm boy made hero, I told him of my beloved companion, Midna. The look in his eyes seemed envious! Although, I must admit to myself, I too, would be envious of any man who was lucky enough to bask in her beautiful haze.

The sun was setting fast tonight. Or was it because we talked for hours? Had we not noticed the time flowing around us and leaving us behind? No matter. I decided that if we should stay any longer in the cafe` we'd never make tomorrow; our likely hangovers would make sure to prevent our travel. So I decided that we should take leave of each other until the following morning, when we would head south, to Faron Province.

After our formal good-byes were done I walked back to my house, I swerved in and out of crowds of people and carts full of merchandise, and soon enough found my front door. My house was big, well furnished, and fairly new, so it had a fashionable taste. But, it was not home; my home was in Ordona Province. Her Highness, Zelda, insisted that I have a dwelling within the Castle Town. She went on to blabber something about 'just in case of emergencies', I didn't really buy that story though; it was clear to me and everyone else that she yearned for me. Unfortunate for her, she is not really my type, all she does is talk like it makes her seem increasingly intelligent to her subjects, but I see through it. Zelda just likes her voice; ego-centric, is what I'd like to call, her Highness. As I thought grimly of our Queen, I sat on my bed removing my boots. I lay down and sighed. Sooner or later that night I fell asleep, my head swimming with consumed drinks.

It seemed early enough this morning; the sun had not yet fully risen to its glory. I got up with a light sigh, the alcohol fumes escaping from my gut, it made my nostrils flare with disgust. Shortly after regaining myself, I stood a bit too hasty than intended and fell right back down onto my silken bed; great, a hangover, and a bad one at that. Once more I stood more slowly, and walked to my polished bathroom; I stood before my mirror. My eyes had a slight red hue about them, blood shot. _Yeah, great. I feel attractive with red-blue eyes!_ I thought bitterly to myself. Grumbling and whining to my own reflection I opened the potions cabinet searching for my favourite potion of all! I'm not entirely sure what the 'technical' name was for the potion; I just referred to it as 'Hangover-be-gone' juice. Eyeing the small bottle, I hastily popped off the cap and down she went.

Instantly I felt immensely better. I turned to mirror once more; _Oh thank the Goddess', my eyes are only blue!_ Smiling to myself most victoriously I got on with my morning rituals: eating breakfast, brushing teeth, and having a long hot shower. Goddess' I loved hot showers. It was just so pleasurable for the skin; being naked was also just exciting. The idea of being completely nude, and having your skin tingle with warmth was so appealing. I wonder if anyone else thought so.

As I sat in the restaurant awaiting the Hero, I wondered if he had a hangover; most likely he did. Lucky for myself the Sheikah have many medicinal herbs, potions and spells to dissipate any illness. I had used a simple spell earlier this morning to expel the horrid throbbing in my mind's eye. _What would my ancestors think of me? Drinking, with a common Hylian? No, the Hero is no common man. _Pondering the idea of my people scorning me and my inappropriate behaviour I suppose I just didn't notice him sitting in front of me. "Hello" he said. I doubt the man noticed that I had jumped the slightest, but it was nerve wracking for myself, how shameful; for a Sheikah to lose awareness of one's surroundings. Thanks the Gods, I conceal my face with my mask.

We had a quick breakfast this morning, filled with nutritious fruits and whole wheat breads with cheese. With an amazing glass of milk, the Hero says, Hyrule produces the best milk around. I think he speaks the truth. But enough dining, I am Sheikah; I can't get distracted over simple delights which I have denied myself for years. My people do not indulge in such pleasures; it leaves our minds unsharpened.

Within the hour we left due south, to the exit of Castle Town. As we came to the vast towns exit, we gazed upon the beautiful breath-taking plains of the Lanayru Province. The morning sky was painted with a pink glaze that contrasted with a light yellow and a baby blue hue. Clouds swiftly moved across the rising sun as if to part for its blazing radiant beauty. My guide turned to me in the morning rays, his eyes glistened with energy, his lips formed into a quaint smile. "Are you ready to head to the Faron Province? It is made up of an ancient forest; some say it wields mystical powers." He chuckled to himself, "maybe it's the Fairy children! Or Skull Kids! Oh, don't be so serious Sheik, they're only silly tales." I tried to lighten my face, but I was unnerved. Fairy Children, Skull Kids? Although they sounded like, well, children, I did not like the idea of some sort of other worldly creature playing tricks on us, or worse. But still I nodded to him as reassurance. The Hero looked back into the rising sun and grinned to himself; he stepped into the field before us and gestured for me to follow him. I took a deep breath and sighed and without any more hesitation I walked into plains with my Guide; watching the sun rise above us.

Goddesses, I wasn't one to complain, but that damn sun was driving me into early exhaustion; why can't the sun leave with its intense heat? I battled within myself with the hard decision of whether or not to remove my mask and let the moist fresh air cool my face, or to bear the burden and withhold my face. The Sheikah are not entirely a proud race, but we do respect our traditions of masking one's self in our ominous shadow; which means covering ourselves behind a veil of clothing, never to reveal our true selves to anyone. But as I squinted against the harsh rays of light, I wished dearly I could swallow my traditions and remove my bloody over heated mask! I stopped briefly to turn around and remove it temporarily if only to quench my thirst with cool water in my flask. The drink was quite refreshing, although it was not enough to rid myself of being overheated and frankly, a little annoyed.

The Hero turned to gaze at my backside whilst I stop and drink greedily. I only know so because while he stopped, he sighed ever so slightly; I don't think he expected my ears to hear such a thing. Quickly I replaced my mask and turned to meet his gaze, he seemed a little irritated as well. The heat was no doubt, taking its toll on him. He turned around and continued walking briskly in front of me, leading us through the field as we closed in on a thick wooded area. His head turned ever so slightly as he spoke, "those trees over there, that's the edge of the Faron Province, just a few more yards ahead of us. What do you say once we've reached a nice location that we might rest and eat an early dinner?" I looked to the sun, it couldn't have been later than four in the afternoon, I didn't really plan to break for rest so early, but the humid air and blazing heat got the better of me and I wanted to stop just as I imagine the Hero did too.

"Yes Hero, that seems to be a fine idea, I don't know how much of this heat I can take any longer. Is Lanayru always this hot?" I questioned, but ashamedly and bit of whining was hinted delicately. Although in certain terrains in Termina could become very hot, I was used to more chilled weather. For many years I lived in the mountains, neighbouring with the Gorons.

The Hero smirked bemusedly. "What's wrong Sheik? Can't take the heat? Ya know, it's not all that bad; this is nothing compared to the Desert lands." The Hero hoped over a fallen tree as we entered the forest, crossing the threshold of provinces. In the dim lit realm of trees, even here he looked attractive, in the low lighting contrasting with earth tones and shades. It almost gave his skin a glowing complexion and his hair became so much more vibrant and angelic; Goddesses it looked soft to the touch and all I had to do was reach out my hand. I swallowed thickly and again was forced to cast out the devil's thoughts that run rampant in my mind's eye.

It was perhaps six o'clock when we came to a small opening in the Faron woods it was perfect to set up camp for the night. I could easily survey the area at night and watch for any sort of movement from the mysterious forest. I swore earlier I had heard the unearthly laugh of the spirits hours before, as we entered the Faron Province; I can only assume Sheik did not hear it. I'll have to be on guard tonight, which may be difficult; I do not wish to arouse suspicion from my customer, he doesn't need to know. Sheik scanned the opening and we both agreed we should rest here for the evening as I informed him of the dangers of night travel in the Faron Province. We set up camp within the hour and had a quaint little bon fire with a poor quality supper of cheese and stale bread. I felt a little silly for not properly storing our bread for now it was stale from the sun baking it for most of the day; although all the rest of the food seemed fine. At least the drinks seemed chilled and refreshing; I blushed with humiliation knowing that Sheik was the one to carry our drinks, no wonder they weren't spoiled.

A few hours into the night we sat in silence, I was going insane with boredom; I didn't like to stay still for so long. Against my better judgement I pressed Sheik for a conversation, although I wasn't entirely sure if he would speak, the man just seemed so cautious and shut off from everything. I gazed at him lazily and decided to pry at this man and amuse myself for the time. "So Skeik, you say you come from Termina? The entrance to our country would be in these woods then, so have you passed here already?" I questioned, praying I would get an answer if only to vanquish my own boredom. Sheik's red eyes caught my gaze, fixed onto my soul even. At first I was unsure how to react, but I did intend to pry into his personal matters, so I without a doubt deserved his icy glare. But instead of the harsh silence in which I already assumed would devour the little conversation I was relieved to hear the man speak instead.

"Yes, it seems I have already come through here. Although, I did not stay to observe the

landscape but instead clawed my way out of this thicket and travelled to the Castle Town, it was there I learned of you." He stared at me thoughtfully before commencing with words once more. "In the market a Goron insisted I buy his spring water to which I declined, for a young one he was quite observant, a merchant's quality no doubt, and knew right away I was a lost traveller. He pointed me towards Telma's Bar and told me to look for the Hero, clad in green." Sheik looked away into the night sky; I took this as a sign that he was done with speaking.

I should have been satisfied with the quaint little conversation, but the boredom threatening to drive me into madness nipped at my brain and whined in my ears; so I pushed more boldly with my overflowing and unending questions. "So... What are you looking for in Hyrule?" I started quite crudely. "I mean, it's not like there's any Sheikah left here. Are you looking for them?" I'm more than sure my eyes sparkled with excitement and my mouth grew dry with impatient manner; all was undoubtedly noticed by my silent customer. Moments later my eyes dimmed with defeat as the young shadow arched his eyebrow bemusedly, only staring at me with those intense ruby eyes of his; perhaps mocking me silently.

"You know... When I heard that you held the title of_ 'Hero'_, I believe that I had a different perception of _you _in mind," Sheik stated blatantly, "I expected someone, a little more... how do you say? Humble? I fancied the idea that you might be more dignified. Rather than being so childish and bitter; an odd combination to be sure." His words short and to the point, inflicted great damage unto my ego. A little more than annoyed I had planned to attack him through which he attacked me; using his damn words against him! Only as my lips parted, threatening to spill venomous words with vile intentions, did we hear it. A shrill hollow laugh; befitting only to those of the Skull Kids.

My aggressive teasing was cut short as our privacy was invaded by a horrid beast. I turned to look at the grotesque thing; it was a child, at least I assumed it was. He was so small and sickly looking, his face swallowed by shadow as his sunken glowing orbs, which could possibly be called eyes, looked directly at me. His mouth was stitched together and held a crooked anguished smile; another small chuckle escaped his foul mouth. His boney fingers played idly with a small flute he clutched in his grasp, his fingers expertly finding the key holes. To my shock the spirit child intended fully to use his small toy as a very deadly weapon, the flute found its owner's dry cracked lips so easily and before I could comprehend what exactly happened, a small poison dart shot from the flute and into my nape. Its contents proved deadly as I sunk to my knees and my mouth foamed and gurgled, my vision became nothing but an intense haze of colour and blinding shadows. My ears ached as I heard a blood curdling screech, was it Link? What seemed to be in a distant battle I heard someone wale and howl in agony, and then silence fell; I pondered on the idea that I might be blind and deaf now, I might even be dead.

I'm not entirely sure how much time had passed as I lay absentmindedly in my own dark world of silence and fever; only vaguely did I hear someone calling out to me, beckoning me to come near. My mind drifted within its own dwelling, I saw past memories distorted with the poison and hallucinations robbed me of my sense of reality and sanity.

Sometime early in the morning when the sun had begun to peak past the tree tops did I finally awake from my sickly slumber and with dazed vision I saw the Hero hovering so very close to my face. His blue eyes were bright and warm, they swirled with overwhelmed relief to my awakening. I went to speak only to croak as my throat was parched and sore; the Hero was quick to have a flask of cool water to my bare lips. Wait. Bare? I sat up quickly, too quickly as my head spun with leftover toxins still pervading in my mind; to my horror I was unclothed. From torso up it would seem I was revealed in the most shocking manner. My eyes went wide with utter disbelief, no longer hidden in the metaphoric shadows I was open to this man and it greatly disturbed me.

"Thank the Goddesses, you're alive!" I heard him sigh, "I wasn't sure you'd make it through the night, you coughed up a lot of blood. I had to undress you and find the poison dart!" He chuckled warmly as if undressing me was some sort of casual joke. My face burned with humiliation and I started tremble like a scared child.

"Get out." I stated hastily.

"What?" The Hero was clearly confused.

"Get Out!" I said with more urgency. He tried to fight my request but I cut him off with an awful commanding shriek, "I said get out! Now! Get out, get out, get out!" It was more than obvious that by now without my securities within my clothing that I was now panicking. I felt vulnerable and readable; I was trained to be nothing more than a shadow hidden behind secrets and masks, never to reveal ones' self. To be so nude in front of another was unbearable to us, to me.

I attempted most pitifully to cover myself with my hands until the Hero finally left our small dark tent, afterwards quickly I grabbed the blanket placed neatly beside me and covered myself. My hands flew to my flushed face as I felt tears of shame flood from my puffy red eyes, I sobbed in distress of my vulnerability; my body was shaking with the effects of the poisons still being eradicated from my body and with humiliation. I looked around desperately for my clothing and to my dismay they were not to be found. I tried my best to reclaim my voice as best I could but it didn't seem to work quite as well as I was hoping. "Hero, where are my clothes?" My voice was shrill and dry. I heard footsteps quietly approach the tent door and slight rustling of clothing as the Hero knelt down.

"You bled so much, I had to remove your clothes to find your wounds," his voice whispered sweetly and sadly, "and you were out cold for so long I thought that I might wash them for you..." He trailed off. I heard him sigh heavily, my panic, obviously took its toll on the Hero. I blushed ashamedly.

Caught in the comforting silenceI failed to notice the Hero walking away, leaving me be for the time. The poisons still coursing through my body, sleep beckoned to me with the warm embrace of the wool blankets. I lay back down and fell silent of my own will this time.

I knew I shouldn't have touched him. I knew full well the consequences of my actions; of course he would have freaked out, knowing I had undressed his unconscious body. What could have I expected? He is Sheikah, a very guarded and secretive clan. I knew his clothes were a symbolic way of hiding his true self; I knew that they put every effort into hiding themselves. So why did I unmask him? There's the fact that I needed to find the poison dart, yes. But I was also curious. What did his body look like; why was I wondering?

I stopped myself and shook out those dark thoughts. Breathing calmly I convinced myself that I did not eagerly wish to see his naked flesh but instead needed to find the poison dart and remove as much poisons as I could. And I only took his clothing away to be washed! Yes, they were blood soaked, I couldn't let them stain!

Not really watching where I was walking it took me a minute to realise I had already reached my destination; the creek. Late last night after the incident I went in search of fresh water, which is very hard to find in Faron Province. Most waters are murky and poisonous to drink; bog water. I can remember having to have a monkey once guide me through those same waters all so long ago. How long has it been anyway? A year or perhaps it was three? I didn't really want to count; I just wanted to slip away from that whole damn era. I wasted a lot of time on that damn quest! I was supposed to be a normal guy, who was to eventually, maybe, become mayor of my small village; not some Hero. I missed that life, I longed for it deeply. I would have been better off not knowing of the world. It's not that I wouldn't have saved Hyrule and all, but I would have just preferred not being 'The Chosen One', I'm pretty sure there had to be at least one guy who was better qualified than me. Like, for Goddesses sake! I am farm boy! A ranch hand, country bumpkin, commoner; whatever you want to call it. Didn't Hyrule have an elite army of guards, trained in combat? I grabbed Sheiks damp clothing hanging neatly from a tree, most of the blood had come out. I figured that they were clean enough. I looked at the stream once more and then back to camp, sighing heavy.

I turned and walk dully back to camp, where Skeik, no doubt was still having a panic attack; wondering what happened to his clothes. Idly I swung his damp clothing back and forth in my grasp, humming to myself quietly. Slowly my pace became nothing short of stalling as I took really small, deliberately slow steps. I just didn't want to face the man. Damn it, why do I always get the bad luck?

**So there you have it. That was chapter one. I hope all who stuck out this long chapter enjoyed my horrid attempts at writing and if the urge strikes you perhaps leaves comments and criticism. I will eventually have chapter two up and running but for now you will just have to wait patiently. I am currently getting prepared for college!**


End file.
